


Where's My Cravat?

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal AU, Fox Eren, M/M, Wolf Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: One day, Eren finds a weird piece of cloth fall out a weird man's pocket on the playground as he ran past all the children. Everyone stamped around on it like it was just another piece of mulch they could muck up. But Eren felt like it wasn't nice to just leave it there. So, he took the fabric with him.





	Where's My Cravat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not pedophilia. Let's make this clear. It may seem like Adult Levi x Child Eren at first, but it's not like that the whole time. Eren will grow older later. However, if you still find this uncomfortable. Leave. I have no problem if you don't wanna read my story. Plain and simple.
> 
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

There once was a little fox whose coat was hazel brown, and he had big green eyes that shined like the sun overlooking a gorgeous coral reef. Bright eyes was what all the animals at school called him. But there was one teacher who never did.

"Oi, brat! Get out of the river! You're all wet now," Levi scolded the little fox. Eren stumbled out and shook his fur free of the water drenching the poor adult wolf. Grey eyes glared at the innocent smaller canine who watched with wide eyes, tongue lolling and drooling out the side of his mouth. Levi rolled his eyes before walking back to the school grounds. "Come on, Eren. We have to go inside for lunch soon." The little fox frowned and tucked his tail between his legs before looking up with his shining green eyes.

"A little longer?" Eren pleaded.

Levi deadpanned and said in a clear voice, "No." The little fox sighed before following the large wolf back to the large tree trunk that was their classroom. All of sudden, just as they neared, a stampede of tiny children rushed towards the duo. Eren screamed and clung onto Levi's back for dear life. The wolf in question grunted and brace himself for impact. He mentally cried as he was knocked about like a rag doll and his paws trampled under the force of so many spawns. As the poured into school house, Levi staggered behind the mob.

"Brat, don't just stand there. Get going," he told Eren. But Eren's gaze fell onto a little white cloth now mucked with dirt and grime. He wanted to call after his teacher but the wolf was already inside. Hurriedly, Eren picked up the cloth and tucked it into his pocket before running ahead to join the other students.


End file.
